Break Stuff
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Vegeta has a bad day and takes his anger out on several of the Z characters before ending up in a Bar Brawl! (repost of 2000 version)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ nor do I own the song Break Stuff 

****

A/N – I was listening to music last night and it just occurred to me that this song is such a Vegeta song. Then that evil little voice bugged me all day until I went and found the lyrics so I could write this. A song fic about Vegeta having a bad day, no bodies going to read this but that's ok! Here we go…

LYRICS: "Break Stuff" By Limp Bizkit 

@@@@@

It's just one of those days   
Where ya don't wanna wake up   
Everything is fucked, everybody sucks.   
You don't really know why   
But you wanna justify rippin' someone's head off   
No human contact   
And if you interact your life is on contract   
Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker!   
It's just one of those days!

@@@@@

**  
  
**

Vegeta woke up in a bad mood, a _worse_ bad mood then usual. Everything was annoying him. First the shower was too cold and then too hot, then _the_ woman came down and began to yap non-stop about her boyfriend Yamcha, _and then_ to top it all off that baka Kakarot had come around and asked him to 'spar.'

Not that that was entirely a bad thing. Vegeta growled to himself as he avoided Kakarot's punches. It was useless training with Kakarot unless it was under higher gravity then normal, but no, the stupid gravity machine had broken and both _the_ woman and her father had been too busy to build it for him. 

"Gee, Vegeta? What's wrong? Bad hair day?" Vegeta gritted his teeth as Kakarot burst out laughing and tried to give him a slap on the back. "Just kidding buddy, but really what's wrong? Feeling frustrated about something? Is it Bulma?" Kakarot began to dance around him like an excited dog. "I bet you like her don't ya? Come on, you can tell me…" Kakarot paused in front of him, still jiggling like a puppy. 

Vegeta imagined a big target on Kakarot's face and counted to three…

@@@@@

  
**It's all about the he said she said bullshit   
I think you better quit lettin' shit slip   
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip   
It's all about the he said she said bullshit   
I think you better quit talkin' that shit**

_@@@@@___

"'Geta likes Bulma, 'Geta likes…OUCH!" Goku halted mid chant and held a hand up to stem the nose blood that Vegeta had just given him. His eyes suddenly brightened and began to grin as realisation hit him. "Aha ha ha ha! You do like her! I knew it! I knew it!" Goku began laughing again and didn't bother to follow Vegeta when he flew off in another direction, his teeth clenched so hard they almost shattered.

Liking _the_ woman, what a stupid concept! Not only was she weak, she was also mating with a weakling – and that only lowered her in Vegeta's far superior eyes. Not to mention that to top it all off she flirted with anything on two legs. _The_ woman was an idiot.

Vegeta looked down at the city below and felt his anger rise. All those smug humans safe and content in their…smugness. Vegeta fought the urge to level the city and instead headed out to some endangered parkland to shoot ki blasts at small furry mammals.  Of course before long all the small furry mammals were hiding or dead and Vegeta was forced to take to the skies again. Maybe _the_ woman had fixed the gravity chamber by now. Then again, the way this day had been going to she probably hadn't. 

To try and lighten his mood Vegeta took pot shots at cars on the highway as he flew back, unfortunately he didn't hit one and so this activity only served to heighten his bad mood.

_@@@@@_

_  
_**It's just one of those days   
Feelin' like a freight train   
First one to complain   
Leaves with a blood stain   
Damn right I'm a maniac   
You better watch your back   
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program   
And if you're stuck up   
You just lucked up   
Next in line to get fucked up   
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker!   
It's just one of those days**_!_

_@@@@@_

The first thing Vegeta heard when he landed at Capsule Corp was the annoying high pitched whines of the blue thing that followed _the_ woman's weakling mate around. What was the blue things name again? Poo? Pot? Purr? Vegeta stomped his way into the house ignoring Bulma's bitching as she yelled at him to take off his shoes.

Yamcha appeared in Vegeta's red hazed sight and it took every fibre of his being not to break the weakling's scrawny little neck.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled loudly. "Have you finished fixing my machine?" He stood as far from her as he could; it was a pity that the kitchen wasn't bigger. Even standing this far away form her wasn't far enough. Her dumb accent grated along Vegeta's nerves worse then the blue thing's voice had.

"No, I haven't Vegeta! And I have a name it's…" Bulma began her usual bitching and Vegeta sliced a hand through the air to silence her.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, forestalling her usual rant as he stomped form the kitchen, throwing Yamcha through a wall when he didn't move out of Vegeta's way - _it'd be good training for the weakling when the androids started kicking his ass! _Vegeta thought smugly.

_  
  
_

_@@@@@_

_  
_**It's all about the he said she said bullshit.   
I think you better quit lettin shit slip   
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip   
It's all about the he said she said bullshit   
I think you better quit talkin that shit, punk   
So come and get it**

_@@@@@___

"HEY! That wasn't very nice Vegeta! Just for doing that to Yamcha I'm not cooking dinner for you tonight." Bulma tossed her hair and turned her nose in the air as if she'd won some kind of victory. 

Vegeta snarled and left the room. He wasn't stupid! He could work the phone and knew how to order food. Damned irritating woman…

"Ow! Oh man my back! I can't move my legs…" A small evil smile cracked on Vegeta's lips as he heard _the_ woman's mate whining in pain outside. _Of course!_ Vegeta thought as a brilliant plan began to form in his mind. _He'd go and get into a fight and cause pain!_ Vegeta laughed and stalked back outside, he knew the perfect place to get into fights!

"Hey! Vegeta! What's your problem?" Yamcha tried to stagger over to him but fell flat on his ass again. Vegeta's mood blackened as the blue furry thing reappeared and tried to hassle him over hurting its friend.

"Go away Purr!" Vegeta swatted at the cat/rat/rabbit like creature as it buzzed around his head - he'd never been able to work out exactly what kind of animal it was.

"My name is Puar!" The blue thing squeaked at him. It gave a hiss and floated away, it's white tipped tail lashing back and forth. Vegeta bared his teeth and took off towards _'Tooley's Bar and Brawl'_ - the best place for fighting!

_  
  
_

_@@@@@_

_  
_**I feel like shit   
My suggestion is to keep your distance   
Cuz right now I'm dangerous   
We've all felt like shit   
And been treated like shit   
All those motherfuckers, they want to step up   
I hope ya know   
I pack a chainsaw   
I'll skin your ass raw   
And if my day keeps going this way   
I just might break something tonight   
Give me something to break**

_@@@@@___

Vegeta landed outside the bar and brawl and went inside, his black mood heightened by the fact that he'd been caught in a rainstorm on the way over to the bar. He deliberately bumped into as many people as he could, thus spilling as many of others people's beers as he could on his way to the bar, his tiny height working for him as many of the men in the bars mistook his height for a weakness.

"Hey, Shortie, we don't serve midgets here." The bar tender laughed at his own joke. Vegeta hid his smile and snarled as he reached over the bar and grabbed the bar tender; pulling him over the counter and then punching him in the face several times until the floor of the bar around were Vegeta stood was soaked with blood.

Vegeta began to grin like a loony as more men attacked him; eager to be the one who could take him down and each man in turn being beaten to bloody and senseless pulp.

Vegeta broke a bottle on the edge of the bar and grinned like a madman; he was feeling better already!

_  
  
_

_@@@@@_

_  
_**I pack a chainsaw   
I'll skin your ass raw   
And if my day keeps going this way   
I just might break your fuckin' face tonite   
Give me something to break   
Just give me something to break   
How 'bout your fuckin' face?   
I hope you know I pack a chainsaw, what?   
I hope you know I pack a chainsaw, a mutherfuckin' chainsaw, what?   
So come and get it**

_@@@@@___

Finally, hours later, Vegeta stood alone in the bar surrounded by the bodies of the bars owners, waitresses and patrons. All in all he'd had a good time – he really should start bar fights more often!

"Damn it!" Vegeta glanced down at his usually spotless boots and cringed. "I got blood all over my boots!" He looked up again and shrugged, his mood being far too bright and happy to be spoilt by such a simple thing as blood. 

Merrily Vegeta pranced out of the bar and took off into the sky, happily humming his favourite song.

"Hey 'Geta! How's Bulma? Oooooh!" Vegeta paused mid flight as Kakarot flew up grinning happily. "I spent all day looking for you - why'd you run off like that? Is the little princy embarrassed about liking a girl?" Kakarot grinned stupidly and never saw the gloved hand that hit his face.

_  
  
_

_@@@@@_

_  
_**It's all about the he said she said bullshit.   
I think you better quit lettin shit slip   
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip   
It's all about the he said she said bullshit   
I think you better quit talkin that shit   
So come and get it.**

_@@@@@___

THE END 


End file.
